


Watching Television

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair is rewatching an old favorite on television
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Watching Television

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thurday prompt 'frontier'

Watching Television

by Bluewolf

Blair settled down in front of the television, bowl of popcorn to hand, glad (for once) that Jim was working late - he was far from sure than Jim would appreciate the program he was about to watch. He had seen a few episodes of this series (and one or two others) as he was growing up, and enjoyed them - but so often Naomi had moved on to somewhere that didn't get TV reception at all, didn't even have a library, and he had been left with nothing but the three nonfiction books he could fit into his backpack to occupy the evening hours while Naomi meditated. All three were books he loved, on subjects that interested him, books he could, would and did reread over and over, but he had to admit that sometimes he missed the mindlessness of watching a TV series, especially a science fiction series that only had to make internal sense. Something that in real life was impossible.

And for the moment -

"Space... the Final Frontier... "

Blair took a mouthful of popcorn and leaned back to watch the adventures of Captain Kirk, First Officer Spock, Dr. Leonard McCoy and their fellow crewmates.

Yes, he admitted to himself in the seconds while the introductory credits ran... up to a point space travel was possible - but manned space travel was only possible as far as the moon, whatever might be feasible by the twenty-third century. And one thing was almost certain; Man might find planets where intelligent species could live, but it was unlikely that they would be humanoid. Before they could develop a 'civilization', they would have to have, if not hands, some way of 'handling' things, of manipulating objects. Tentacles, perhaps. There were plenty of intelligent species on Earth, but a lot of them lacked any way of manipulating objects. Only science fiction let other planets be consistently populated by species that could develop a 'civilization', and a form of communication, that let them interact...

Closing his mind to real life, Blair took another mouthful of popcorn as he relaxed to enjoy the program.


End file.
